


Day 16: Frottage

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Asexuals in sexual situations, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Newt likes to wear panties, Panty Kink, Thomas is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Newt wakes up mid wet dream needing a little help from Thomas.





	Day 16: Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a fic where Thomas is Asexual on the -neutral- side of the spectrum. He isn't repulsed by sex. So he has no problem helping Newt when he's turned on more often than not. Hope you all enjoy and if you have any questions about asexuality feel free to ask.

Newt groaned as he rolled over to drape himself across Thomas’ side. He’d been napping next to Thomas while Thomas read quietly, and apparently, he’d been having a good dream if the hard-on pressing against Thomas’ hip was any indication.

“Nice nap?” Thomas asked, tossing his book aside when all he got in response was Newt nuzzling at his throat and planting a kiss there while he slid the hand that had handed on Thomas’ stomach up under the edge of his shirt to splay warm fingers over the side of his stomach.

A moment later Newt was pushing himself onto his elbow, looking down at Thomas and biting his lower lip. His eyes looked a little bleary from sleep, but that wasn’t all Thomas saw. Newt’s pupils dilating in that way that said he needed Thomas.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Thomas said, moving just enough so he could slide his trapped arm under Newt’s waist and bring his hand to rest on the small of Newt’s back while the other hand came up to stroke his cheek gently.

Newt hummed happily and leaned into Thomas’ touch, his eyes slipping closed a moment. “Can we fool around a bit?” he asked, hips rocking just a little, looking for friction.

Thomas tilted his head up enough to press their lips together in a soft kiss before he pulled back just enough to speak. “What do you need?” He asked, smiling at the little shudder that went through Newt at the question.

“Kiss me, Tommy.” he said, letting his forehead come to rest against Thomas’ as he looked him in the eyes.

“That’s all you want?” Thomas asked, a little surprised. He loved kissing Newt, but usually in situations like this Newt wants him a little more hands-on. Or at least asks him if he will be.

“Please?” he asked, the hand under Thomas’ shirt sliding over enough to loosely grip Thomas’ side. He rubbed at the warm skin with his thumb as he spoke again. “Just kiss me, that’s all I need right now.” he said with a little nod.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Thomas agreed before tilting his head up and bringing their lips together again.

Newt melted into the kiss, wasting no time in opening his mouth and coaxing Thomas into opening his own as well so he could delve in with his tongue. He rocked his hips, letting himself get a little more friction against his aching cock. He’d dreamed about this. The two of them kissing while he rocked against Thomas until he was about to cum.  

Now he was getting to do it for real and it was way better than the dream.

Thomas pulled Newt closer, hand tangling in that messy blonde hair as he pulled his head to a better angle to kiss him. He let Newt dominate the kiss, his tongue being the one to dip into Thomas’ mouth and draw little moan and shudder out of him.

The sound went straight to Newt’s cock, making it throb and give a little moan of his own as he rocked his hips a bit faster. He had on a pair of panties beneath his sleep pants, and the silky material felt perfect.

It didn’t take long for Newt to cum. He’d already been wound tight from the dream, and Thomas knew just how to push him over the edge. His hands making their way to Newt’s hips to pull and push him. He always loved the feel of Thomas’ hands on him. And right now the feel of them gripping him tightly was just what he needed to top things off.

He broke the kiss then, crying out and shuddering against Thomas’ side as he came. He collapsed against Thomas when he was finished, breath coming in small pants that warmed Thomas’ throat.

“Better?” Thomas asked with a chuckle, one hand coming up to stroke Newt’s hair while the other rubbing his lower back soothingly.

“Much.” Newt managed to say after a moment. “Fuck that was hot.”

Thomas just huffed a laugh and turned his head to kiss Newt’s forehead. “Yeah? Better than whatever you were dreaming about?”

“Being with you is always better than any bloody dream.” Newt mumbled happily. 

“Glad to hear it.” Thomas said, not caring that he had to be grinning like an idiot at that small bit of praise.

They laid there like that a while, Newt enjoying the afterglow and Thomas enjoying being close to Newt.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
